


Blond Ambition

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Chris agrees to engage in some risky behavior. Of course it goes wrong.Based on a prompt from my curiouscat!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Blond Ambition

Of course it was a bad idea. Most things involving Leon turned out to be bad ideas. Scratch that, as far as Chris was concerned, _anything_ involving the walking disaster magnet that was Leon Scott Kennedy, was ill-advised. Which was why he wasn't surprised when things went poorly.

He had enjoyed it at first, of course. Who wouldn't find themselves reveling in the easy pleasure of having such a pretty mouth wrapped around their cock? Certainly not Chris. Especially when Leon agreed to being docile for once, not badgering and whining until he got his orgasm. He'd been content to curl up under Chris' desk and keep his cock wet inside the heat of his mouth. Little kitten licks and blissed out hums were the only indication that he was still awake. Leon's head was pillowed on a strong thigh, and he swallowed awkwardly around the length in his mouth, trying to avoid spilling more drool down his chin. His success was limited.

"It's awful quiet down there." Chris said, leaning back in his chair to take in the sight between his legs. He swore up and down that he'd never seen something so decidedly erotic outside of a playboy magazine. Glassy blue eyes stared up at him, unfocused. They blinked once, twice, and got a little of their usual sharpness back. 

"Mm?" Leon hummed louder around his cock, leaning in to take it all the way to the base. His eyebrows pinched together at the strain, like he was about to sneeze. Chris touched one flushed cheek as praise, wiping away a bit of drool.

"Just wanted to make sure I hadn't choked you. Yet." He gave a cocky smile, enjoying the annoyed look he got in return. Leon curled his tongue around heavy flesh, face relaxing a little as he moaned. One of his hands drifted down between his legs, teasing his own cock through his pants. He was rutting between the two, looking decidedly whorish, when a knock on the door startled them both.

"Uh-" Chris scooted his chair in, feeling hands grip his thighs as Leon adjusted himself. "Come in." He cleared his throat.

"Captain." Piers came through the door, another man behind him. "Sir, this is Captain Johannes, from the USS Sampson."

"Ah." Chris went to stand up and shake his hand, but a flash of fear went through him as he realized exactly what that would entail.

"Don't bother standing, Captain." Johannes chuckled, shaking the offered hand. "I can see you're a busy man." He gestured to the paperwork spread across the desk. "I won't keep you for long."

"Oh-" Chris looked down at the paperwork, chuckling nervously. "My last operation had some… complications. Forgive me." He was relieved to see Johannes nod in acceptance. Beneath him, he felt the mouth around his cock stir, a sly tongue stretching as if smelling the trouble it was about to cause. 

"Captain Johannes is here to discuss the possibility of BSAA troops having access to the USS Sampson, and other Naval ships along the west coast." Piers explained. "It'll give us a leg up in international waters." 

"That's wonderful." Chris raised his eyebrows. "I look forward to having your support, Captain." His voice nearly wavered when Leon let out a quiet hum, pulling back to lick and suck hard at the head of his cock. 

"I reciprocate those feelings." Johannes handed him a business card. "I merely stopped by today for some paperwork, but I'll be at the Naval Yard here in DC for the next week if you need anything."

"Oh, of course." Chris leaned to the side, opening a drawer to fish out his own business card. He glanced under the desk, catching Leon's eye. He looked extremely pleased, opening his mouth to take Chris all the way to the back of his throat.

"Thank you." Johannes took the card. "The Sampson is docked in the NAVSTA of Everett right now, but you're welcome for a tour anytime. Both of you." 

"I'd definitely like to take you up on that." Piers said. "How many ships ships beside the Sampson are docked at one time?"

 _Dammit, Piers!_ Chris cursed. This was not the time to be extending the impromptu meeting. Not with the way Leon was teasing him, licking and kissing his frenulum before moving backwards to lap up pre-cum. His breath was hot over the saliva coating Chris' cock, and the heat only grew when he went back to deep throating him, pressing his nose into black fatigues. 

Chris realized idly that he hadn't paid a lick of attention to Piers and Johannes' conversation. They were still chatting about something vaguely navy related.

"Gentlemen, I apologize." Chris interjected. "I wish I could continue chatting, but I have a conference call waiting." A little white lie.

"Of course." Johannes said. He shook Chris' hand once more. "Thank you for your time, Captain."

"You as well, Captain." He pretended to busy himself with his laptop before the door shut again. "You-" He grabbed a fistful of Leon's hair, dragging him out from under the desk. "You _slut!_ " He hissed, dropping out of the chair to kneel over him. "Do you know how bad it would have been if we-"

"But we didn't." Leon interrupted. He moaned when Chris slapped him, making his cheek sting and burn. "Do that again." He rocked his hips up against air, still forced to follow the hand in his hair. Another slap jerked his head to the side, yanking on his bangs. "Chris, really, if this is all it takes to get you-"

"Shut up." He snarled, pulling Leon's head forward. His free hand gripped the base of his cock, guiding it into that infuriating mouth. His hands are rough, maybe too rough, but he sees no complaints. Blond hair, soft between his fingers, becomes leverage, and he uses it guide Leon's head back and forth, setting a harsh pace. Tears appear on flushed cheeks, warm and red from the effort. Chris feels hands grip desperately onto his thighs, the position they're in forcing Leon to balance precariously. 

"You'll take just about anything and beg for more, huh?" Chris snapped. He held Leon against him, keeping his cock well and fully between fluttering throat muscles. Desperate fingers clawed at his pants, and he threw Leon back against the floor, letting him gasp and gag for air. 

"Guh- Ch-Chris-" His voice was rattled and shaky. 

"What?" Chris asked. He moved, balancing on one leg so he could grind the heel of his boot into Leon's cock. 

"Hah- Ah!" 

Immediately, hips pressed up to meet him. Leon moaned and whimpered, spreading his legs as much as he could. 

"Please…" He whispered, blinking away tears.

"Please what?"

"Please, I wanna choke on your dick." Leon keened, giving a full body shudder. 

"You think I don't know that?" Chris snorted. He pressed down with his foot until powerful legs twitched beneath him. "Sit up." He ordered. Leon obeyed, looking relieved when the pressure on his groin disappeared. He opened his mouth obediently, eyes closing at another tug on his hair. Heavy, salty skin met his tongue, and he moaned loudly. Chris thrust into his throat again, holding him still as he bucked. A retch escaped Leon, but he forced himself to relax, opening his eyes to look up at Chris. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth, working his tongue against the underside. 

Another minute of deepthroating left him dizzy before Chris yanked him away. Leon gasped for air, lungs burning. A few coughs had him bending over, straining his scalp. Despite the gagging and sputtering, he was eager to open his mouth again when Chris tapped his jaw. He knew his face was a mess of tears and spit, exacerbated when a thumb pushed the mess around, further coating his cheeks.

"You look like such a whore. I should make you walk out of the office like this." Chris told him. "Cum on your cheeks, hair a mess. You think anyone would ask you to stay? Maybe they'd even pay you to share your talents. You'd like that." He accused. "You'd like having my team pass you around." 

"Mmngh." Leon agreed. Maybe it was a protest. Chris wasn't exactly sure. He kept up his thrusts, groaning when they found a rhythm. 

"C'mon. Keep up, I know you can take it." He tilted his head back when Leon moaned around him, doing his best to keep his teeth out of the way. "Is this how you got into police academy so young?" He asked. "Offered your pretty little mouth to the recruiters? Did you check for cum on your uniform before graduation? Or did your classmates just expect it by then?" He pulled out, running his hand over his length twice before he came, watching it dribble down Leon's cheeks and nose. "Slut." He spat, letting that eager mouth clean off his cock, lapping at the head to taste any leftover cum. He had to admit, even with a faceful of jizz, Leon was a pretty sight. 

Sitting back at the desk, Chris tucked himself into his pants. Leon fell back against the floor, groaning. He was noticeably hard, jeans tented obscenely. 

"Ch-Chris…" He moaned.

"Clean yourself up and get out of here." 

"Chris, c'mon…" Leon whined. He rutted up against empty air, legs splayed wide.

"Nope. Got paperwork. This was your idea." Chris told him, grabbing a pen and pretending to fill out some forms. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Leon undid his pants, palming himself through his boxers. 

"Mm." His moans grew a little louder when he realized Chris was watching him. 

"Can't you do that someplace else?"

"I don't think you'd want me to." Leon's voice still sounded rough, his throat sore. He shoved his boxers down, whimpering when he finally wrapped a hand around his cock. "For all your talk, you wouldn't want to share me with anyone." He moved his hips up into the circle of his fist, gasping. "You like owning me, making me yours."

"Hm. Maybe so." Chris turned to face him, dropping his pen and his pretense of getting work done. "Gonna cum on yourself? Like the desperate, needy little whore you are?" 

"Mm- fuck yes." Leon threw his head backwards, cracking it solidly on the thin carpet as he came, spilling into his own hand. He lay there panting for a moment, staring at the ceiling.

"Gross." Chris looked down at the mess. Leon chuckled, climbing onto his knees. They made eye contact as he smeared his hand across his face, making an absolute mess. Their combined cum stuck to his fingers, and he licked it up slowly, pink tongue darting out at Chris from between long fingers. 

"Want a taste?" He asked, wiping a stripe off of his cheek. 

"Your depravity continues to amaze me." Chris shook his head, grabbing a box of Kleenex from a drawer and tossing it at Leon's chest. "Clean up and get out of here before someone sees you like that."

"Aww, you do care."

"I said get. Or I'll bend you over my knee."

"You say that like I wouldn't enjoy it." Leon cleaned his face, tossing the tissues into the wastebasket.

"Yeah. You probably wou-" Chris jumped when his mouth was pushed open, a hungry tongue nicking his front teeth. He kissed back, surprised by the quiet moan he dragged out of Leon.

"I'll see you around, Redfield." His cheeks were flushed all over again when they separated. He turned to leave, and Chris' eyes magnetized to the sway of his hips.

"Stay safe, Leon." He finally said.

"I will." One last glimpse of blond hair and blue eyes, punctuated with a wink, and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair
> 
> curiouscat.me/locusdesperatus


End file.
